


The Curse

by Azela



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rude and short tempered young man gets turned into a child and is forced to trust his new neighbor, a man he immediately deems at a lowlife punk based on his looks alone. After a few days he learns to trust, but there is only so far trust will take someone when they've been hurt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AFF story I'm revising and moving over here. I had the urge to work on it so here it is.

“Now you’ve made even more of a mess then before. God, do I have to clean up after everyone? What kinds of idiots are working here? I can’t believe my father would hire someone like you,” Casey screamed at the trembling woman in front of him.

“I’m very sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” she cried.

“You’re damn right it wont because you are-”

“Casey, that’s enough!” his father commanded from the doorway. “Mrs. Haba, please excuse my son, he has quite a short temper. The others have fixed the problem, so please return to work.”

The young woman thanked him and rushed from the room. “I don’t understand how you can be so nice to those imbeciles. They’re ruining everything,” Casey snapped.

“She made one little mistake, it is only her second day on the job. She will learn how to do it right, but one must make mistakes in order for them to learn,” Casey’s father replied, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“You can’t trust anyone, father, they’re only out to destroy you,” Casey growled, pulling away from his father’s touch.

“That was a long time ago, son, you need to learn to move on.”

“I wont move on! It’s the reason why I know no one can be trusted.”

Casey’s father sighed and shook his head. “Go home and take the next few days off. Relax for a bit and when you are calmer you can return to work.”

“I’m not leaving,” Casey hissed.

“Then I will have security remove you and I will instruct them not to let you back on the premises until I deem you ready to return. To keep your pride, I suggest you leave willingly.”

Casey glared at his father and grabbed his jacket. He left in a hurry and sped off the factory grounds in a fury. How dare his father say such things! 

He pulled up to his apartment building and let out a frustrated howl. A large moving truck took up most of the parking spots and the rest were filled with cars. That meant he would have to park on the street.

“Hey,” he yelled to a man walking around the truck, “people need to park here,” 

“Sorry, sir, the landlady told us to park here so we could unload. We’ll be done within the hour,” the mover said.

“And what am I supposed to do with my car for that time?” Casey growled.

“There are some spots down the street reserved for tenants today. You can park there,” the man suggested.

Casey gave the man an angry look and got back in his car. He found the spots a block away from the apartment, which only made him even angrier. He would have to speak to his landlady about this. There was no reason why tenants should be inconvenienced because someone was moving in. Pulling open the back door of his car, Casey pulled out a few boxes, struggling to balance them in his arms.

“Would you like some help, sir?” a young woman asked as he turned around.

“No, I’m fine,” Casey replied, gritting his teeth as he walked away.

“You’re going to drop them,” she said, trailing behind him.

He glanced behind him to tell her he was fine just as a box slipped from his grip. It crashed to the ground, scattering books everywhere. He cursed colorfully and quickly began picking up the books, shoving them hastily into the box. A hand held two books out to him and he looked up to see the young woman kneeling in front of him.

“See, told you they would fall,” she giggled, making Casey’s blood boil.

“And I told you I don’t need your help,” Casey growled, snatching the books form her and shoving them back into their box.

“They are only going to fall again, let me help you,” she insisted, trying to take one of the boxes from him.

“I told you already, I don’t want your help!” He gave her a hard shove, ignoring her grunt when she hit the ground. He sniffed distastefully at her and collected his boxes, moving towards his apartment building.

“You, Casey Walker, need to learn a few things,” the young woman breathed, closing her eyes and whispering something under her breath.

Casey stepped into his apartment building, searching for his landlady. When he asked the doorman, Casey was told that she was packing and he hadn’t seen her all day. Rolling his eyes, Casey headed to the elevator to find it filled with movers and furniture. Giving up, Casey took the stairs, dropping the boxes several more times before he reached his apartment on the fourth floor.  
Fumbling with his keys, he startled when the door to the apartment next to him flung open. A tall, young man around his age stepped out of the room, his eyes turning to Casey. Forcing his key into the lock, Casey attempted to ignore the man as he tried to unlock his door. He finally managed to get it unlocked and shoved the door open.

“Hey neighbor,” came the young man’s joyous voice. Clenching his jaw, Casey dropped the boxes onto the floor and turned to look at the other man. His brown hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and his silver eyes gleamed with mischief. “I’m Terah, it’s nice to meet you. “

Casey didn’t accept the hand offered to him. He merely started at the tattooed covered arm. “Casey, and if you don’t mind, I need to move my car sometime today so could you hurry your movers.”

“They’ve been working all day so they should be done soon,” Terah said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Whatever,” Casey mumbled. “If you don’t mind I’m very busy.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Terah gave him an apologetic smile. “The landlady told me you were always working. Well, just wanted to say hi and if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Right,” Casey rolled his eyes stepping into his apartment and shutting the door in the Terah’s face. He wouldn’t need anything from anyone. Ever.

Grabbing the boxes, he unpacked the books and set to work. He should be doing this in his office, but maybe a few days off would help to get his paperwork done. Lord knew he never had time to get it done when he spent all day fixing everyone else’s messes. He got to work, loosing himself in his work like he always did.

Around six o’clock a knock on the door interrupted his concentration. He cursed, mumbling that it better be the landlady if he was going to be interrupted. He moved to the door and pulled open the door, fighting off his annoyance when he saw that it was Terah on the other side.

“Hey, so, just wanted to let you know that the movers are done so you can move your car to the parking lot,” Terah said, smiling brightly.

“Thanks,” Casey replied flatly, attempting to shut his door, but a foot stopped him.

“Since we’re neighbors, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner?” Terah asked, his cheeks darkening slightly. “You know, kind of like a get to know each other kind of thing.”

Casey glared at the other man in frustration. He wasn’t sure if he should be upset because it sounded more like a date or disgusted at the fact that this man wanted to get to know him. “I’ll have to pass. Still very busy.”

“Then I’ll cook something and come over,” Terah suggested, shifting nervously.

“No thanks,” Casey growled, grabbing his keys and stepping into the hallway.

“Okay then, another time, when you’re not so busy,” Terah called to his retreating back.

“Not in your lifetime,” Casey mumbled, heading downstairs.

Once his car was moved, he searched again for his missing landlady. Still unable to find her, Casey returned to his room, grumbling. He spent the next few hours working till his stomach began grumbling. Shutting a rather large book, Casey winced when he heard another knock on his door. If the neighbor was going to continue to disturb him, then he was going to have to set some ground rules.

Pulling open his door, Casey found a small bag sitting on the floor. Picking it up, he pulled out a square container with food in it. The note that went with the bag stated that it was chicken and that it was from Terah. Sighing as his stomach rumbled again, Casey shut his door and headed to the kitchen. Pulling out a fork, he undid the top on the container and inhaled the delicious scent.  
It had been quite a long time since he had eaten a home cooked meal and he had no idea how to cook himself. The meal was delicious and he ate every last bite. Full and content, Casey washed the container and headed for the shower. Once he was dressed, he climbed into bed and shut off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey’s alarm buzzed loudly and he groaned as he reached out to turn it off. Casey groaned again when he couldn’t reach the clock. Cracking one eye open, he noticed that the clock was much farther away then before. Pushing himself forward, Casey shut the annoying thing off and climbed out of bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, confused at how everything seemed much bigger, even his clothes. That was when he noticed he wasn’t wearing his pajama bottoms anymore. Looking down, his green eyes widened when he realized that it wasn’t that the room had gotten bigger, it was that he had gotten smaller.

Rushing to the bathroom, he stepped in front of the full-length mirror. He stared, horrified the sight. Shutting his eyes, Casey shook his head. “My name is Casey Walker and I’m twenty three years old. I have blond hair and green eyes and I will probably need to shave. Now when I open my eyes, I’m going to look like my usual self and not a three year old kid.”

Snapping his eyes opened, he cried out when the child’s reflection met his eyes. Maybe he was still dreaming. He pinched himself, wincing at the pain. Definitely not dreaming. Fighting with the large shirt he was wearing, he pulled it off and stared at himself naked in the mirror.

How had this happened? 

He had no idea, but he needed to find a way to fix it. Rushing from the bathroom, Casey grabbed his phone and dialed his father’s number. Just as the man picked up, Casey slammed the receiver down, realizing that his father would never believe this. 

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, he wrapped it around his waist and rushed to his front door. With great difficulty, he reached the door handle and pulled it open. Stepping outside, Casey realized how stupid this idea was too. No one in the apartment had children and running around naked would only get him into trouble instead of help him. Turning, he found the door to his apartment had closed behind him, still locked.

Casey cursed and jumped up to reach the knob. He grabbed it and giggled the handle, but the door refused to open. “Dammit, now what do I do?” he growled.

Just then the other apartment door opened and Casey found himself staring up at a confused Terah. Fighting with the door again, Casey let out a string of curses, ignoring the other man. With every passing minute he became more and more frustrated, which only added to the cursing.

“Hey now, I don’t think a kid your age should be cursing like that,” Terah said, stepping towards him. “Are you lost, little one? I didn’t know Casey had a kid.”

“He doesn’t,” Casey growled. Terah would never believe the he was Casey.

“So you’re trying to break into his apartment wearing nothing but a towel?” Terah chuckled.

“This is my apartment and I had nothing else to wear,” Casey growled, releasing the doorknob.

“So if this is your apartment, then why don’t you have a key to get in?” he asked in an amused tone. This man was really starting to get on Casey’s nerves. 

“Because I wasn’t thinking when I ran out and I left my key on the hook.” Now that he thought about it, he probably wouldn’t be able to reach the hook anyway.

“Ah, I see, so does anyone else have a key?” Terah asked.

“No, I don’t trust anyone else with my stuff,” Casey growled. He knew Terah was messing with him, but he never responded well to sarcasm and it only pissed him off more.

“I guess I should give the landlady a call and let her know that a three year old claiming to be Casey, who, if I remember, is much older, locked himself out of his apartment and now he needs to get back in. I think that is believable.”

Anger and frustration flared inside Casey and he turned to tell Terah off when something wet slid down his face. He reached up and rubbed his cheek, realizing that they were tears rolling down his face. He was crying. He hadn’t cried in years. He tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Terah said, kneeling down to Casey’s height. He cupped Casey’s cheek in his hand and used his thumb to brush away his tears.

Casey jerked away from the touch and took a step back. “I’m fine,” he said stubbornly.

“Look, why don’t you come to my place for now and we can figure something out. I’ll even make you something to eat, okay?” 

Casey hesitated, he knew nothing about this man and he was stuck in a very vulnerable body. For all Casey knew, this man could be a pedophile. Realization hit him and he squared his tiny shoulders and glared at Terah. 

“You did this,” Casey accused, pointing a finger at Terah.

“What?” the other man asked in confusion.

“You kept pestering me about going to dinner and then you left me food and I ate it like an idiot. You put something in that food to turn me into a child didn’t you? Is this some sort of sick fantasy for you?”

“Hey now, no need to point fingers at anyone,” Terah held up his hands. “I gave that to Casey and you ate it. That’s a little rude, don’t you think?”

“I am Casey,” Casey shrieked. “And you did something to that food last night and now I’m stuck in a three year old’s body!” His phone started ringing on the other side of the door and he groaned. It was probably his father checking up on him and he had no way to answer. “I’m never going to get my work done now.”

“You really are Casey?” Terah said, running his fingers through Casey’s short blond hair.

“That’s what I keep telling you,” Casey growled, batting Terah’s hand away.

“Why don’t you come to my apartment and I’ll call a friend to buy you some clothes that fit. We can work this out when you’re not naked in the hallway.” Terah held out a hand, Casey didn’t take it. “Come on, I didn’t do this to you and I’m not going to rape you. I promise.”

Casey still refused and Terah sighed, pushing up to his feet. Casey squeaked when the other man easily picked him up off the floor and carried him into his apartment. Casey struggled, but his little arms and legs did nothing to harm the man. 

Shutting the front door, Terah deposited Casey onto the couch and went in search for his phone. Casey grumbled at him when he walked away and crossed his arms over his chest. This was absolutely ridiculous. He was a damn toddler and now he was stuck in an apartment with a guy covered in tattoos. He was sure if he looked hard enough he’d find some pot and a vest for some motorcycle gang.

Terah’s apartment, on the other hand, gave no indication that he was in any sort of gang. The walls of the living room had been painted to look like the ocean and the furniture varied from a bright sunshine yellow to a sea foam blue. It was the most bazaar thing Casey had ever seen.

“The landlady is away visiting her sick mother for a month and apparently no one can get ahold of her to find the combination for the key box. We can’t exactly call a locksmith because you don’t exactly look like yourself and have no way to show him proof that you live in the apartment,” Terah said, setting down the phone.

“Great, now what am I supposed to do?” Casey mumbled, fighting down the urge to cry again.

“I sent a friend a text and asked him to run out to the store and get you some clothes,” Terah replied, wrapping a blanket around Casey. “You can stay here till you figure something out.”

“I don’t need your help,” Casey mumbled.

“So you’re plan is to sleep outside your door till someone calls child services and they take you to an orphanage? I’m sure your parents will deny who you are, considering you’re not the age you were yesterday,” Terah said, sitting next to Casey on the couch.

“And why do you believe me?” Casey asked, glancing at the other man when he chuckled.

“Well, even in your condition you seem to be so wrapped up in your work and I know the landlady said there are no children living here and you do look exactly like Casey.” Terah shrugged.  
“Weirder shit has happened in this world.”

Casey huffed, knowing he had no choice but to trust this man. “Fine, I’ll stay here for now,” Casey murmured.

“Thank you,” Terah said, leaning down to look into Casey’s eyes.

“What?” Casey asked, moving away.

“You’re supposed to say thank you also.”

“I’m not a child,” Casey snapped. “I don’t need to thank anyone.”

“Well you certainly acted like a child when you were an adult, at least now you’re the same age as your behavior. Rude young men always get punished.”

“So now this is punishment?” Casey demanded and Terah shrugged.

“You must have done something to piss someone off if they turned you back into a three year old.”

“Someone like you?” Casey huffed.

“You’ve done nothing to me that would make me turn you into a toddler. Though, bending you over my knee and giving you a good spanking for your behavior yesterday sounds like a pretty good idea.”

“Of course it would, you pervert.” Casey hopped off the couch and whirled around to look at Terah. His balance wasn’t the best, so he stumbled a little. “You were the one who was trying to get me to go out with you yesterday and today I’m a kid in your apartment.” 

“Was it that obvious?” Terah mumbled.

“Ha, so you were asking me on a date,” Casey sneered.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re gorgeous and when you pouted it was such a turn on.” Casey felt heat rise in his cheeks. No one had ever said that to him before. “Why don’t you cover yourself up?” Terah held out the blanket that he had wrapped Casey in.

Casey glanced down, his face heating further when he found he was naked. “Dammit,” he growled snatching the blanket from Terah’s hand. “How do I know that you won’t try something now that I’m stuck here with you?”

“Well first off, look at you. You look like you’re three and I’m not into doing it with kids. Maybe when you’re back to your original self I’ll try again.”

“I’ll still refuse you.” Casey folded his arms over his chest.

“Then I’ll keep trying,” Terah’s replied. 

A knock on the door stopped either of them from saying anything more. Terah held up a hand as he stood, leaving Casey staring at him. A young man with bright red hair stepped in the apartment when Terah opened the door and he gave Terah a pat on the back. 

Casey tightened his grip on his blanket as unease filled him. This other man looked like trouble with all his tattoos and black clothes. Bright blue eyes met nervous green eyes and Casey looked away, disgusted at the pieces of metal pierced into the man’s face. 

“Ryder, this is Casey. Thanks for your help,” Terah said, taking the bag of clothing from him.

“No problem,” Ryder replied. “I wasn’t sure what size, so I bought a few different things. He looks like he would probably be around my son’s size.” Casey stifled a snort. There was no way a man who looked like that should be allowed to have children.

Terah gave Casey a cold look and handed him some clothes. “Go get dressed before I do to you what I said I would do earlier.” Casey gave Terah a nasty look and went to the bathroom. When he emerged he found Terah standing in the kitchen alone. “You should stop judging people so harshly.” 

“And why shouldn’t I?” Casey asked, stepping onto the kitchen.

“Because it’s rude. Ryder is a great father and you know nothing about me yet you pass judgment like you’re God. Why don’t you try to get to know someone and maybe you’ll find they aren’t so bad?”

“I made that mistake once already,” Casey mumbled.

“And what does that mean?” Terah asked, turning to face Casey and setting his hands on his hips.

“It doesn’t mean anything so drop it,” Casey growled. He didn’t want to talk about his past with this man. He would only see Casey as vulnerable and that was the last thing he wanted anyone to think he was. 

A pair of long arms circled Casey’s waist and he was lifted off the floor and into Terah’s arms. “Who hurt you so badly that you have to lock yourself away?”

“No one did anything to me,” Casey said trying to wiggle out of Terah’s grasp. Terah only tightened his hold around Casey pulling him closer.

“You are lying, little one,” Terah said, sitting in a wooden chair.

“Don’t call me that,” Casey growled still trying to push the other man away.

“Why not? You’re very small.” Terah chuckled, running his fingers through Casey’s blond hair.

“Will you stop touching me!” Casey demanded, shoving at Terah’s shoulders. Terah released him and Casey jumped out of the man’s lap and rushed from the kitchen. 

“You should take the help that people are offering you,” Terah called after him.

“I don’t need anyone’s help,” Casey yelled back. He pulled himself onto the couch and buried his face into the soft fabric. He could take care of himself all on his own. That way no one could hurt him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The market place Terah brought him to was huge and Casey had to run to keep up with the taller man. Terah had offered to carry Casey, but he refused. He hadn’t accepted Terah’s the last four days he’d been stuck like this and he wasn’t going to do it now. He could do things for himself, even if it included exerting more energy then needed.

You could find anything you wanted in this market place. From exotic foods to bright clothes and handcrafted jewelry, it was all here. Casey had never known that something like this existed inside the city. He had never had reason to venture to one until now. Even after agreeing to come he was still wasn’t certain it was a place he’d return to. Too many hippy people in one place usually meant there was more then just legal items being sold. 

“Would you like something, little one?” Terah asked when they stopped so Casey could rest.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Casey panted.

“And I told you that when you stop acting like a child, I would. Let me carry you for a bit and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Terah wrapped his arms around Casey’s waist and lifted him up. “Wrap your legs around me so you don’t fall.”

Casey obeyed, too tired to fight. They had only been walking for twenty minutes and his little legs were screaming. Wrapping his arms around Terah’s neck, he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“Take a nap, I can hold you,” Terah whispered. Casey grunted, but he couldn’t keep awake any longer and his eyes slid shut.

“And who be this cutie you holdin?” A thick Jamaican accent woke Casey and he realized it had been a few hours since he’d fallen asleep.

“He’s my neighbor’s son. They had a family emergency and I said I would take him in for a few days,” Terah explained, tightening his hold as Casey shifted.

“Such a nice young man ya’ are, Terah.” Casey tightened his grip on Terah when the woman’s hand touched his back.

“He is very shy,” Terah chuckled, holding Casey closer. “I’ll see you later, I’m going to get him something to eat.”

“Bye, hun, and good bye, little one,” the woman called as Terah walked away.

“You can put me down,” Casey mumbled. “I’m sure your arms are tired.”

“It’s fine, you’re not that heavy. Are you hungry?” Terah asked nuzzling Casey’s cheek.

“A little,” Casey admitted. “I’ll be fine, though, you don’t need to spend any money on me.”

“Don’t worry about money,” Terah told him. “I’m going to set you down so I can order, okay?” Casey nodded and Terah bent down and placed him on his feet. Terah grasped Casey’s hand, only to have him pull away. “It’s better if you hold my hand, little one. That way no one will try to take you.”

Casey reluctantly took the Terah’s hand and looked around, spotting a few older men watching him. The looks they gave him made his stomach churn and he pressed closer to Terah. Those men could be found anywhere and Casey probably would have never noticed them before if he wasn’t so small and vulnerable. The fact that he could easily be carried away scared him.

Terah ordered two sandwiches for them and led Casey over to a small wooden bench. The food was delicious and Casey surprised himself by thanking the man.

“It’s my pleasure,” Terah smiled brightly. “Anything you saw that you liked?” 

“Uh, I think I was asleep for most of it,” Casey replied, taking a sip of his soda.

“Well then, I’ll carry you back through and if you find anything just let me know.”

“I told you to not to spend your money on me.” 

“And I told you not to worry about it.” Terah waved it off, giving Casey a look that ended further discussion. “I’m going to go throw this out, stay right there, alright?”

Casey nodded and watched the man walk away, wondering why Terah would help him like this. They had only met yesterday and it wasn’t even a kind greeting. He jumped when a young woman took a seat next to him, startling him from his thought. “Fancy meeting you again, Casey Walker.”

Casey’s eyes widened when he recognized the girl who had tried to help him with the boxes he had been carrying the day before. “How did you know it was me?”

“Oh, only bad witches don’t know those who are under our spells,” she giggled.

“You did this to me?” Casey stared at her in horror.

“You need to learn to trust. Treating people rudely will only leave you bitter and alone. That young man who is with you, he seems like the perfect one to ask for help and yet you still refuse him.”  
“I told you I don’t need help,” Casey growled.  
“Then you will be stuck like this until you can accept that you do need someone to help and love you.” She stood, patting Casey on the head and walked away.  
“Wait,” Casey called jumping off the bench.  
“Where are you going?” Terah’s arms wrapped around Casey’s waist and pulled him back. “You can’t just run off like that. I told you someone will take you if you get too far away from me.”  
“But that woman. She’s the one who did this to me,” Casey said, relaxing so Terah would release him.  
“Casey, what woman?” Terah turned him around and looked into his eyes.  
“The woman I was talking to didn’t you see her?”  
“No, when I turned around I saw you leaping off the bench and I ran to catch you, there was no woman. Why are you crying?”   
“I don’t know,” Casey sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Every time I get upset I cry, it’s fucking annoying.”  
“Because that’s what children do when they get upset,” Terah chuckled, wiping tears off of Casey’s cheek. “Just calm down and let’s head back to the car so we can go home. You look exhausted.”

“But you weren’t finished looking right?” Casey asked, looking up into Terah’s silver eyes.

“It’s alright I don-”

“No,” Casey said cutting the man off. “You came here because you needed to get some things for yourself. I’ll be fine, I promise. I don’t want to be the reason you have to leave empty handed.”

“That’s a very grown up thing to say,” Terah said, kissing Casey’s forehead. “Can you walk for a bit?”

Casey nodded, taking Terah’s hand and following the man through the crowd. They stopped at a large food stand and Casey waited patiently while Terah searched through some of the fruit. Someone pushed into him and a large hand crabbed his ass. Casey tensed and gave a small whimper, tugging on Terah’s hand. Memories of another man touching him formed in his mind and he fought the urge to run. 

Terah was immediately in front of him, shielding him from the man who had touched him. He spoke heatedly to the man while the woman behind the stand started screaming in another language. The man who had grabbed Casey laughed and walked away. “Are you alright?” Terah asked, kneeling down and pulling Casey to his chest.

“I’m OK.” Casey said, shaking as tears began to fall again. “I’m sorry for crying again.”

“You have every right to. Those men shouldn’t have touched you,” Terah said, holding Casey out at arms length and watching him with concern. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“No, you’re not done and I’ll be fine.” Casey pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Terah’s neck. Though he would never admit it, he liked being comforted by the man.

“Alright, but I’m carrying you.” Terah said, picking Casey up. He paid the woman for the things he wanted and continued on to the next stand. “I just have one more place to go and then we can leave,” Terah told him, carrying several bags filled with food and candles. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Casey whispered, tightening his grip on Terah’s neck.

The last stop was a large Japanese sweets shop and Terah filled a few bags with several different treats. Once he paid the man behind the counter, Terah pulled out a small wrapped candy and handed it to Casey, claiming that it was milk candy. It tasted very good and when he was done with that one Terah gave him a cola flavored one that fizzed.

As they walked back to the car, Casey wondered if this was that it was like to be loved by someone. He was enjoying his time with Terah, even if it would only last till he returned to his normal self. 

Stepping into the lobby of their apartment, the doorman gave Terah a strange look. This had been the first time that Casey had been out since his sudden revert to childhood and he was sure everyone was wondering how a child was smuggled into the building.

Lucky for him, Terah was really good at making up stories about why Casey was with him and the doorman warned him not to let Casey make too much noise of the other tenants would complain. 

Once they were back in Terah’s apartment, he set Casey on the couch and kneeled in front of him. Terah sighed softly and ran his fingers through Casey’s hair when their eyes met.

“I want to talk about what that man did to you.” 

Casey stiffened; he certainly didn’t want to talk about it. “Though I look it right now, I’m not five and we don’t need to have the ‘some men like to touch little boys in bad places’ talk,” Casey said defensively.

“I know that, but what he did to you brought up other memories.” Casey shook his head and pushed Terah away, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Talk to me, little one.”

“No! You’ll just tell me I deserve it, just like everyone else,” Casey mumbled, burying his face between his knees.

“I would never do that,” Terah whispered, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Casey into his lap. He rubbed Casey’s back until stopped shaking, whispering soothing words in his ear. “You still don’t trust me,” he observed.

“I do trust you,” Casey said, sitting back so he could look into Terah’s eyes. “But if I tell you, I know you’re going to kick me out because I’m a disgrace.”

“No, Casey. I’m not like them and I would never throw you out. You have found a place in my heart, little one.”

“Yeah, as the son you someday hope to have,” Casey muttered.

“No, as the young man I met when I moved in. The one who wound up in my house because he suddenly turned into a three year old. It’s the strangest journey I’ve ever been on in my life and I love it. These last few days have been a lot of fun,” Terah laughed, kissing Casey’s forehead.

“You are very weird,” Casey giggled, shaking his head.

“If I wasn’t, then I would be a very boring person. Life is all about fun and excitement and this takes the cake.” Terah smiled softly. “Now please, talk to me.” 

“… I was eighteen.” Casey started, taking in a ragged breath. “I finally accepted that I was gay and I met this guy at school. His name was Dylan.” Saying his name made Casey shudder. “We were like any other high school couple. Make out under the bleachers at the football game, steal kisses in between classes and spend our whole weekends together.

“He was great at first, but after a few months he started to really push me about sex. I wasn’t ready and I hadn’t been ready, but he still pushed. The night of prom we went together as a couple and then we went to one of his friend’s house for a party. We had told our parents that we would be away for the weekend, so no one would worry about what we were doing.

“They drugged me so I would have sex with them. For three days I was tied up in a basement, used by so many different men. On Sunday evening when I was supposed to be picked up by my parents they threw me into a trunk and tossed me out at the parking lot where my father was waiting. He rushed me to the hospital where I was treated. I was lucky I didn’t catch anything. My father still tells me that if I was stupid enough to let Dylan lead me on then I deserved it.”

“That’s disgusting,” Terah snarled, causing Casey to wince, thinking that the comment was directed towards him. “What kind of father says such a thing to his son!”

“Father?” Casey whispered. “You don’t think I’m disgusting?” Casey flinched when Terah looked down at him.

“I don’t think that at all,” Terah whispered, nuzzling the top of Casey’s head. “I think that you are very strong because you kept yourself alive and I understand the bitterness you feel towards everyone. I wouldn’t trust people either if that happened to me.”

“But I don’t understand, you’re not going to make me leave?” Casey kept his face blank as he asked the question. He didn’t know what kind of emotion to show.

“I told you before that I wasn’t going to do that to you. There is nothing wrong with you and you, my beautiful little one, could never give me a reason to leave you.” Casey was so overcome with happiness that he didn’t even realize what he was doing until his lips were pressed to Terah’s.

A firm hand pushed him away and Casey’s heart sunk when he saw Terah shaking his head. “You are still in the body of a child and I won’t do that to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Casey whispered.

“Don’t be, believe me I would love to kiss you, but you are still too fragile. Give it time and hopefully this spell you’re under will break and we can try this again.”

“Alright,” Casey nodded, stifling a sudden yawn.

“Come on, little one, let’s go to bed,” Terah said, picking Casey up and carrying him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

“Casey, are you in there.” Casey’s head turned towards his father as he stepped out of Terah’s apartment. Casey quickly hid himself behind Terah, who gave him a questioning look. “Young man,” Casey’s father called when he spotted Terah, “have you seen anyone come out of this apartment?”

“I saw him a few days ago, he said something about needing a vacation and that he would be back in a few weeks. He said that if anyone came by that I should tell them that he would be somewhere where he couldn’t be reached,” Terah answered, as Casey buried his face in the back of the man’s leg.

“I see, well it looks like he took my advice to heart, good. When you see him again please tell him to give his father a call. I have a few things I need to discuss with him.”

“Sure,” Terah gave the man a quick smile. Nodding his head, Casey’s father headed towards the elevator. “So that’s your father?”

“How could you tell?” Casey asked, sighing.

“How could I not?” Terah snorted. “Let’s wait a bit that way we know he’s gone.” Casey nodded, holding onto Terah’s leg like a lifeline. 

~~~  
“Can I ask you a question?” Casey asked when they were settled in Terah’s car and on their way to the apple festival.

“Go ahead.”

“What do you do? I mean, you never go to work and you always seem to have tons of free time.”

“I am a writer and a painter. I write young adult novels and my last fan favorite was The Dark Moon Trilogy.”

“I remember hearing about those on the news.”

“I’m still kind of coasting on the money those book bring in, but I have been working on a few new books. My best writing time is around two in the morning, so you’re still asleep when I work.”

“I could never work so erratically,” Casey whispered.

“And I could never work to such a set schedule. You and I created the saying opposites attract,” Terah chuckled.

“You can tell me that when I’m back to my normal self.”

“Casey, other than your body, nothing else about you has changed.” Terah said, pulling into a parking spot.

“And you’re not taking me to the apple festival because you don’t see me as a cute little kid you need to entertain,” Casey replied flatly when Terah pulled open the door for him.

“I love doing stuff like this and I’m hoping you start acting like a little kid. Loosen up a bit, I promise the world won’t bite while I’m around. Just remember to stay close to me and don’t try running off again. If you do, I’ll buy you one of those leash things.”

“I won’t run away, I promise.” Casey rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car. It was a warm autumn day and the smell of warm apples made it even better. Walking was still hard for Casey’s tiny legs, so Terah carried him for most of the day without complaint.

The two tried every apple dish offered to them. “I think we should go back and get more of that cobbler,” Terah suggested as they sat to rest.

“I liked the crumb cake.” Casey smiled. “Who would have thought something like this would be so much fun.”

“See, I told you. This is what life should be like, fun and carefree.” Terah smiled, closing his eyes.

“Terah?” Casey whispered hesitantly.

“Yes, little one?” Terah replied, blinking slowly and giving Casey a fond smile.

“What if I’m stuck in this body forever?”

“You wont be, I know it.” Terah frowned when Casey started wringing his hands.

“But what if I am?”

“Then I will take care of you forever and I will always love you.”

“Do you mean it?” Casey asked looking over at Terah. Still unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

Terah moved closer to Casey and knelt down, nuzzling his cheek. “I mean it. I will care for you until the world ends.”

Casey wrapped his arms around Terah and hugged him tight. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Come on, there are a few more things I want you to experience before we leave.” Terah smiled, straightening and lifting Casey off the ground.

By the time night had fallen the two were exhausted. They were currently sitting on the lawn of an outdoor theater watching a play one of the local college students had written. The play was very interesting, but Casey couldn’t keep himself awake long enough to watch the end. 

So he climbed into Terah’s lap and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Terah wrapped the blanket he had brought around the two of them and began to rub Casey’s back. Casey slipped into a relaxed sleep, thanking the woman who brought him and Terah together.

When he woke again he found himself laying on Terah’s bed. He stretched his tired muscles, stopping when he heard the ripping of fabric. He sat up quickly and stared at the shredded clothing on his body. His grown up, adult body. 

Jumping out of bed, Casey searched for a mirror, finding one in the bathroom, staring at himself. He was himself again, twenty-three, blond hair, green eyes and he needed to shave. He flew out of the bathroom, calling for Terah. He found the man rushing from his study and nearly crashed into him.

“We did it! Look, I’m back to my normal self.” Casey cried, hugging Terah tightly.

“Yes I can see that and you’re naked too,” Terah replied in shock. “Why does that always seem to happen?” Terah chuckled, looking Casey over. “Still just as beautiful as you were yesterday.”

“But,” Casey pulled away and looked down at the floor, wringing his hands nervously.

“What is it, little one?” Terah stepped forward and hooked a finger under Casey’s chin and lifting his face.

“I’m back to my old self now, grumpy, bitter and al about my work.” Casey shrugged.

“And?”

“And, I guess, well, do you still want me now that I’m like this,” Terah smiled and pulled Casey close, locking their lips together.

“Like I told you yesterday, I will always take care of you and I will always love you.” 

Casey smiled brightly and asked. “So what do we do now? I mean, I should probably call someone so I can get back into my apartment.”

“You can do that, or, since it is three in the morning, you and I can go back to bed and I can show you all of those things I promised you I would do when you grew up again.”

“Yes, I think that sounds good, but on one condition.” 

“And what is that?” Terah asked, kissing Casey again.

“You are no longer allowed to call me little one.”

Terah chuckled. “No, I think that nickname is going to last forever.” Before Casey could protest, Terah pressed their lips together and pulled Casey back into the bedroom.


End file.
